


Lelah dengan Keegoisannya

by LiuWhite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Character Death, Cheating, Disease, Ego, F/M, M/M, Osamu being a really bad boy, Selingkuh, Slight OOC, apa itu tag?, copas from writeas, drunk, komitmen, mabuk, mention of 'sex' lol, mine ofc, too long? sorry im loud, vulgar words, yamaguchi angry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuWhite/pseuds/LiuWhite
Summary: Sudah cukup Yamaguchi menasehati Osamu yang tidak pernah menghentikan kebiasaan malamnya, bahkan kini hingga menghamili seorang perempuan? Yamaguchi lelah. Lebih baik dia yang pergi, atau Osamu yang pergi.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lelah dengan Keegoisannya

**Author's Note:**

> Might try translating it to eng sometimes, wml.

Kepala Yamaguchi ditundukkan, matanya menahan air mata yang ingin keluar karena banyaknya emosi yang dia rasakan. Tangan yang mengepal sudah terlihat memerah dan semakin terlihat jeals pembuluh darah yang mengintip.

“Tadashi...” panggil Osamu ragu.

Yamaguchi memalingkan wajahnya dari pria bersurai hitam legam di depannya. Mulut tertutup rapat, menggigit, menahan gemeretak gigi yang dapat terdengar kapan saja begitu dia melepaskan kendalinya.

“Aku minta maaf, Tadashi...”

Ha! Mudah sekali.

Mudah sekali. Semudah itu dia meminta maaf. Mudah sekali mulutnya mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dengan mulut penuh dustanya. Mudah sekali dia merusak hubungan mereka dan hatinya.

“Kak.”

Ekspresi pada wajah Osamu sedikit mencerah ketika Yamaguchi akhirnya membuka mulutnya walaupun suara tersebut terdengar sangat serak dan tersirat banyak emosi.

“Aku sedih tau kamu ga pernah nganggep nasehatku dengan serius, aku marah kamu terus aja terobos batasan yang kukasih. Tau ga sih udah berapa kali aku pikirin buat nyudahin hubungan kita—?”

“—Tadashi,” sela Osamu.

“Ga usah panggil nama gue lagi!” teriak Yamaguchi putus asa yang kemudian berdiri, menatap nyalang pada Osamu.

“Ga usah cari gue lagi! Gue ga butuh laki brengsek bentukan lo! Sanah pergi lo! Atau gue aja yang pergi?! Lo puas-puasin peluk dada montok dia! Puas-puasin lo desahin namanya! Puas-puasin lo wasted sama di—”

“Tadashi!”

Osamu balas membentak Yamaguchi. Tentu saja, Yamaguchi langsung terdiam dan terperanjat.

Napas Yamaguchi terlihat memburu. Matanya merah, menahan tangis dan amarah. Giginya dikatupkan berulang kali, membuat suara gemeretuk.

”...apa? Lo gamau pergi dari rumah sewaan kita yang mostly dibayar pake duit gue, hm? Oke! Lo sini aja, bebas lo mau bakar apa jual barang-barang gue. Gue ga butuh barang-barang ga berguna dari lo itu!”

Dua kalimat terakhir yang Yamaguchi lontarkan padanya, terasa lebih sakit di hatinya.

Dia tidak begitu bodoh, dia tau dimana letak jantungnya, hatinya. Tetapi, rasa sakit ini terasa jauh lebih dalam di hatinya. Rasa sakit ini tidak dapat dia tahan ataupun temukan di badannya seperti hari-hari biasa.

Sakit hati ini ingin dapat membuatnya menangis, merasakan rasa sakit hati yang sebenarnya.

Matanya dengan diam memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik yang Yamaguchi lakukan sembari dia mengemas barang-barang miliknya sendiri yang dari awal memang tidak begitu banyak.

Kali ini, dia benar-benar tidak ingin Yamaguchi benar-benar meninggalkannya. Dia tidak sanggup.

Sudah cukup dia merasa kehilangan ketika dia pulang dengan bau campur aduk dan terlalu menusuk, dia tidak ingin kembali merasakan rasa kesepian yang semakin lama semakin menakutinya.

Matanya dengan tatapan kosong, terus memperhatikan Yamaguchi yang sekarang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

“Udah cukup ego gue buat nahan lo biar terus jadi milik gue. Gue capek, bingung, marah, lama-lama gue bisa mati berdiri nunggu lo sadar sama semua kesalahan lo, bajingan,” maki Yamaguchi sambil melempar cincin yang ada di jarinya ke lantai, di depan kaki Osamu.

“Mobil tetep punya gue,” celetuk Yamaguchi sambil berjalan menuju pintu, sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat pintu.

_SLAM_

Pintu rumah tertutup dengan rapat dan kencang setelah dibuka hanya sepersekian detik oleh Yamaguchi.

Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya, lutut Osamu tertekuk. Perlahan dia berlutut, kedua tangan diarahkan ke depan, kepala menunduk, menggenggam cincin pasangan mereka yang memiliki bau khas Yamaguchi.

”...”

Osamu tidak tau ingin mengatakan apa, dia hanya membuka mulutnya kemudian menutup lagi dengan suara tabrakan gigi yang kencang.

Kali ini dia benar-benar menyesali semua peringatan yang diberikan oleh kembarannya, teman-temannya, bahkan kekasihnya, Tadashi— ah, Yamaguchi.

_“Lo mending stop jadi anak malem, suer.”_

_“Udah bahaya kalo lo sampe kebablasan hs sama cewe ga pake pelindung.”_

Bajingan mana yang mengatakan kalimat terakhir? Osamu pastikan untuk menghajar wajahnya rata nanti.

_“Kamu ngapain masih suka mainin perempuan kalo kamu udah berkomitmen sama laki-laki yang memiliki status sebagai kekasihmu? Minta karma?”_

Ah... menyesal dia tidak menganggap omongan Kita dengan serius.

“Tadashi...” gumam Osamu yang tidak sadar mulai meneteskan air mata dengan deras.

* * *

Tidak biasanya Yamaguchi berteriak dan mengumpat pada waktu bersamaan, apalagi dengan banyaknya kata-kata vulgar yang mengalir dengan sangat mulus dari mulutnya.

_Ugh_

Yamaguchi merintih. Dadanya sudah berdenyut protes sedari tadi, sejak pertama kali Osamu mendatanginya dengan ekspresi frustasi yang terpampang jelas.

Berharap meringankan beban dadanya yang semakin berdenyut menyakitkan, Yamaguchi memukul setir kemudi berkali-kali, sekalian melampiaskan emosinya.

Yamaguchi sudah tidak peduli lagi apabila SIMnya sampai dicabut karena dia mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya tentang pergi, jauh, udara.

Dia ingin kabur dari kenyataan ini.

“Raahhh!”

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberapa waktu lalu, kalimat yang membuat Osamu dengan seketika dibenci olehnya.

_“Aku... kayaknya ga pake pengaman waktu itu, teru— maaf Tadashi, aku bener-bener ga sengaja. Aku khilaf, aku kebawa arus waktu itu. Percaya aku, Tadashi, dia yang nggoda aku.”_

Berani-beraninya orang dengan otak selangkangan seperti itu masih meminta maaf kepadanya? Setelah berbagai macam peringatan yang dia lontarkan kepada Osamu agar segera menghentikan kegiatan huru-hara malamnya, agar segera berhenti mabuk, agar segera berhenti tergoda oleh wanita-wanita malam yang ada di sana.

Berani sekali dia menyalahkan orang lain ketika itu semua jelas-jelas kesalahannya dan wanita itu, salah kedua manusia penuh nafsu itu!

Jika hanya mabuk, oke. Hanya tercium bau parfum wanita tanpa bau-bau sehabis hs, oke dia masih akan memaafkannya. Bahkan ketika dia pulang mabuk dan mulai melampiaskan nafsunya kepada dia—

HAH! Dari semua kilas balik ini, Yamaguchi tau betapa egoisnya dia hanya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan laki-laki yang dulu paling dia cintai.

Dengan emosi yang semakin tidak menentu, pijakan gas ditekan semakin dalam, tidak memperhatikan cahaya menyilaukan yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

“Hngh!”

Dengan panik Yamaguchi membanting setir ke pinggir. Dia ingin tetap hidup, membuktikan kepada Osamu, kekasih sampahnya, bahwa dia bisa tetap bahagia bahkan tanpa lelaki itu di hidupnya.

Tetapi, ini memang kebodohannya, kesalahannya, Yamaguchi tidak melepaskan pijakannya pada pijakan gas. Mobil yang dia kendarai menabrak pohon dan marka jalan dengan suara yang sangat keras, seketika menghancurkan mobilnya.

Betapa bodohnya dia terbawa emosi sampai menemui akhir yang tragis begini.

•。

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this somewhere with different title, ssttt;D and let's hype OsaYama!!! '3'


End file.
